


打烊之后会发生些什么

by 6pennyEsalt



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game), 红弦俱乐部
Genre: M/M, PWP, 特殊按摩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6pennyEsalt/pseuds/6pennyEsalt
Summary: 特殊按摩整活, 高低得让他俩睡上。
Relationships: Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club), 布兰迪斯/多诺万
Kudos: 1





	打烊之后会发生些什么

**Author's Note:**

> 可以看成是明日之前的后续，也可以当作单独的一篇PWP，新年快乐！

昏黄夜灯下，两个人影纠缠在吧台。布兰迪斯拥着多诺万将他抵在桌边，他舔舐着他的耳垂，把呼吸带起的气流拂在他的脖颈上。此时他的双手也没闲着。他的右手探进对方衬衫下摆内，在后腰处流连；与此同时，左手帮面前的人摆脱了马甲扣子的束缚，又在半扯开的白衬衫全线崩溃之前，隔着柔软的布料在对方胸前敏感的一处打转揉搓。身前的人用双臂有力的拥抱回应着他，布兰迪斯能想象出那挽到手肘的衣袖怎样折叠出层层皱纹，以及那手臂在动作下带出的肌肉线条。布兰迪斯环住多诺万的腰背，轻抚他的后颈，在那人的皮肤下勾起一层战栗。他听见耳边加重的呼吸声，暗自笑起来，得寸进尺地挤进对方的腿间，迫使多诺万不得不腾出一只胳膊支撑着自己半仰在桌上。

恰到好处地拉开一些距离让布兰迪斯得以瞧见面前那人的样子。白日里精心整饰过的头发如今散落下来，被额头上一层微亮的薄汗打湿，多诺万眼神湿润，闪烁着柔和的亮光。他的思绪突然飘回到几年前黑进市政厅系统时, 在记忆存储体中误打误撞发现的一些古早纪录片上。视频资料回放出那些久远的日子，在这座城市的夜晚还没有被霓虹污染的时候，普通人家的点点灯火。他想象着一个个光团透过窗户，萤火虫一样闪闪发亮，用光信号织成一张网，在夜幕间无声地交流着。某些说不清道不明的情愫和着荷尔蒙用力冲撞着他的大脑皮层，试图挣脱理性的枷锁。他再次俯身下去，陷入唇齿纠缠之中。

布兰迪斯将阵地转移到脖颈，轻轻啃咬着对方的喉结，细细的搔痒挑逗得多诺万不由自主地仰起头。显然布兰迪斯的字典里没有适可而止这个词，他继续一路向下，精心照料着因为拇指揉搓已经红润硬挺的凸点，右手早已击溃这件衬衫，指尖一路畅通无阻地划过那人的腰腹，在腿根转了一圈，细细品味着布料下紧实的肌肉，然后灵巧而娴熟地解决拉链，侵入那一片隐秘的森林。他的手掌隔着内裤包裹住那团凸起，轻巧地揉捏着。布料被渗出的前液打湿，他用手指捻上这一片滑腻，听到上方的呼吸声愈加粗重。

胸前与身下的挑衅令多诺万头晕目眩。他可以说对寻欢行乐颇有经验，甚至有一丝自得，因为通常他才是游刃有余地掌控节奏的那一个。但不知道为何一旦对上了布兰迪斯，他却像个新手一样，在对方的指尖唇下乱了阵脚。吧台夜灯顾左右而言它，若无其事地把焦点聚在一旁的桌面上，有意将暧昧的散射光束留给这两个人。面前这个人呼吸中散发出的炽热气息似乎扭曲了周围的空气，炙烤着他。这把闷火从胸腔烧到下腹，如私售的禁药一般在神经上点起簇簇火花，挑唆着多诺万体表与体内的每一个细胞。他并没有进行过义体改造，也没亲身体验过黑市贩子吹得天花乱坠的“极致体验”，但此时布兰迪斯的手指仿佛能释放出电流一般，这电流浪潮一般涌来，时强时弱，若即若离地撩拨着他的理性屏障，勾得他难耐地扭动起身子。

布兰迪斯的分身因为尚未得到满足而报复性地愈加硬挺起来，他手中的触感告诉他多诺万也一样。他用空闲的手在柜台下摸索，熟门熟路地在暗格中找到了想要的东西。

这混蛋咧嘴一笑，“如果顾客知道调酒师还在吧台放这玩意儿，那得是什么表情。”“去你的，”调酒师的声音带着沙哑的笑意，“本店的卫生安全能达到最高标准。”“那当然，哪次我没有好好做清洁工作。”

这浑小子带着调笑的双关之意如此明显，多诺万也无可奈何，因为老实说，不管哪个层面都确实如此。年轻黑客灵活的手指带着润滑剂的清凉，缓缓开拓进去，指腹打着转，不紧不慢地碾过每一寸褶皱，探索着他由浅到深的每一个秘密。

布兰迪斯的手指被紧致地包裹吸吮着，触感温暖又柔韧，眼前的人毫无防备地将一切都袒露在他面前。又加入了两根手指，他吻过调酒师已染上情欲的潮湿双眸，轻轻撕扯着对方的嘴唇，舌头畅通无阻地长驱直入，一番扫荡后在唇角扯出透明的涎丝。而后他不知疲倦地向下，在胸膛上留下些深深浅浅的齿痕，满意地收获了调酒师唇齿间溢出的细碎呻吟。

他抽出手来，褪去多诺万的衣物，也将他自己忍耐已久的分身解放出来。昏暗的光线中，方才缠绵的印记映射出湿润的水光，多诺万双唇微张，略微失焦的眼底汹涌着毫不掩饰的欲望。调酒师的手指在他的耳根处摩挲，同时将腿勾在他的腰际，如同挑衅般发出邀请。

这就太他妈超过了。

布兰迪斯的手掌覆上对方的大腿，施力捏掐着掌中紧实有力的肌肉，将自己缓缓推入。

多诺万的身体告诉他自己，布兰迪斯正拓展着向前将自己填满。这人如此老练地叩响每一个隐藏着欢愉的秘密之所，毫不客气地让它们门户大开；从中逃逸出嗜好淫乐的魔鬼游走在他的周身，在他耳侧细声低语，缠着他浸入这粘稠潮湿的昏情热欲中。

随着抽插的加速，诱惑变成一场明晃晃的掠夺。前额叶早已与劫掠者勾结起来，打得他的神智节节败退。布兰迪斯在此时又火上浇油，用手圈住他硬得发痛的下体，指腹摩擦过铃口周围。渗出的前液的润滑提升了敏感性，柱身被对方的手掌握住套弄着，快感的前后夹击令他不知所措，想要躲闪，又想要更多。

这酒吧本应与城里其他建筑一样，沉睡在静谧的夜里。而此时润滑与体液在急促撞击下挤出令人面红耳赤的水声，与粗重的低喘，破碎的呻吟，以及在这之下几不可闻的吮吸声都倾泻在同一杯中，调制出这一例放纵，欲望，疯狂与极乐的混合物，既让教徒们误以为撞入地狱,掩面而逃，也足以使整个城市的享乐主义者彻夜狂欢。

他们额头相抵，鼻尖对着鼻尖，急促的喘息扑在彼此脸上，在狭小的空间内混合成二人独享的私密气息。最后几次猛击将他们同时推升至浪巅，不论是改造升级后还是原装的人类大脑，都不得不放弃处理各自感官传来的纷乱信息，只得由着它们造反，大放一场狂乱的烟花。


End file.
